Son of Zeus
by AnamariaJovel
Summary: So this is my first PJO fanfic! This is completely surrounded around Percabeth, being my favorite ship! However there is a twist. Percy isn't the Seaweed Brain we all know. Only slightly different... ;) Please R&R!
1. Son of Zeus

Son of Zeus

"Percy Jackson and the Olympians" AU fanfic

**Prologue**

_**Grover's POV  
**_"Thalia, come quick! Annabeth was by the gates planting flowers by Percy's Pine Tree when something happened." I told Thalia, and she had a worried expression. We knew Annabeth was very close to that tree. Awhile back, I was helping Annabeth, Luke, and Percy get to Camp Half Blood when a Cyclops attacked us. Percy bravely sacrificed himself so that the rest of us could get to camp safely. His father, Zeus, felt terrible for his son and turned him into a Pine Tree that now protects Camp Half Blood from all monsters. Things had only gotten harder when Luke had betrayed us all, by going to work for the Titans. He had this cruel grudge against all gods, maybe because of his father Hades. Thalia, daughter of Poseidon, had been through a lot with Annabeth and I, and she was her closest friend. Thalia and I ran toward the gates and found Annabeth waiting for us with a shocked expression.

"The Golden Fleece healed the tree much more than we expected. I found, someone." She said. Thalia went with Annabeth and I followed them to the tree. A huge crowd was gathering there now. Thalia bent down in front of the boy's figure and started to brush away the twigs and dirt around him. She touched his hand and his green eyes opened widely.

"Come on, let's help him sit up." Thalia said, and she and Annabeth grabbed one of his arms each to help him stand. Annabeth gasped when she saw his face in the light. I was shocked at who I was seeing.

"Who are you?" Thalia asked the boy.

"I'm Percy Jackson, son of Zeus." He said, and now everyone that had gathered stepped away in shock. I looked at Annabeth and it looked like she was going to faint.

"Annabeth? Grover?" Percy whispered, looking between Annabeth and I, who he hadn't seen in years.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelped in tears and she ran to hug him.

**A/N: So this story is going to be kind of short. It will most definitely surround Percabeth, but in a different light seeing as Percy is no longer the Son of Poseidon. Please R&R to tell me what you guys think! Any suggestions are cool too! :)**


	2. Finally Home

**A/N: Hey readers! Sorry for not updating in a while, but I'm back!**

_**Annabeth's POV**_

It was the happiest moment of my life. One of my best friends that I had thought was dead is finally home. Percy, Percy's home! I hugged him tight and his strong arms hugged back with intensity. I knew I was crying, but I didn't care. Percy was one of my best friends. And he and _Luke_ helped bring me here to safety. Sorry about my hostility mentioning Luke, but I thought we were friends until he betrayed us all and left camp to help the Titans. Percy looked at me with his sea-green eyes and I smiled.

"I've missed you so much," He said to me. I blushed lightly.

"It's been awhile seaweed brain." I said, playfully punching his shoulder and pulling him into another hug. It just felt like if I let go, he would be gone again, like he was my imagination. After a moment I finally let go and let him go to Grover. Percy smiled and walked over to hug Grover. Grover was shocked and returned the hug after a few seconds hesitation. By now, many of the campers had gone back to whatever they were doing before I found Percy. Chiron was still here, waiting until all greetings were over so he could show Percy the camp. Only a few kids had stayed to watch the legend that is Percy of Percy's Pine.

"Perseus Jackson, we finally get to meet. A gift from the Gods I suppose that you are here at last. Welcome to Camp Half Blood." Chiron said, and Percy turned away from Grover to greet him.

"Thank you, sir." Percy said, shaking his hand.

"You can call me Chiron if you'd like," Chiron said and Percy nodded.

"We've finally made it, after all these years now we can all be safe together." I said, and Percy gave me a look of confusion.

"Where's Luke? Why didn't he come too?" Percy asked, and I felt a tear slide down my cheek. Percy's expression changed quickly from confusion to worry.

"Is everything alright, Annabeth?" He asked, walking over to take my hand.

"I'm fine, but Luke isn't here. He betrayed us all." I told him. I averted my eyes from his gaze and waited for the reply I was sure would come.

"But Luke would never do something like that. Why did he leave?" This time, Chiron replied before I could answer.

"There is a terrible war brewing between the Gods and the Titans. And Luke has left us to join them," Chiron said, and thunder rolled in the distance. Zeus was hearing us now, and did not like what he heard. In that moment a bolt of lightning struck in the east, and the forest seemed to light up. I had forgotten that in the woods outside of the gates we were vulnerable to the weather. A light drizzle began and the lightning continued to strike closer and closer to our camp. I think we have gotten Zeus mad by mentioning the Titans so much. But it wasn't what I thought. The next strike came right above Percy's head and when it hit, rather than electrocuting him, the yellow glow surrounded Percy and a smaller bolt of lightning took its place over Percy's head. Zeus had claimed his son, just to make sure that everyone had known it was really him. The glow faded, and the drizzle slowed to a stop letting us know it was over. Percy looked up at the sky and smiled.

"Thanks dad," I heard him mutter.

"We should get back to camp. Annabeth, Grover, Thalia and I can show you around and help you meet the campers." Chiron said, and I felt bad for forgetting that Thalia was still standing by me. Percy straightened his hand out to Thalia.

"Nice to meet you," He said, and Thalia shook his hand slightly.

"You too, Jackson." She said, and turned around to start walking back to the gates not too far away. Chiron followed her and Percy, Grover and I stood a little behind them so we could talk as we walked. Percy took my hand and I blushed again. It was so perfect to be with him again.

"So how have you been, wise girl?" Percy asked me. I loved it when he called me that. He is so adorable- did I say adorable? What? I meant he is so nice, yeah I meant nice.

"Nothing has been the same without you, Percy." I replied, looking at the twigs and leaves caught in his soft black hair. I could tell that Grover had started walking slower and was now behind us, but I didn't say anything. He was giving us some privacy.

"Well now I'm here, and everything can go back to the way it was." Percy said, and I frowned slightly.

"Not everything," I mumbled and I heard him sigh.

"I would never leave you. Not like he did." Percy said, as we got into the uncomfortable conversation of Luke's departure. He squeezed my hand and I stopped walking. I could feel the tears coming but Percy stopped them by brushing his hand across my cheek. He put his other hand on my shoulder and I saw Grover pass us out of the corner of my eye.

"He may have broken his promise to you, but I _never _will. I swear on the River Styx I will always be here for you. Even if I get too annoying," He said, making me giggle through the tears. I pulled him into a hug and felt his strong arms wrap around me.

"We should get to the camp. I'm sure Chiron and Thalia think we're lost by now." I said, and we pulled away from each other. Still holding hands we made our way to the gates of Camp Half Blood.

**A/N: Aw, wasn't that so sweet! Percabeth is by far my favorite ship. Please review to tell me what you guys think!**


End file.
